


Honeymoon

by Ela_JungShim



Series: HoMinSMUT/OneShot SMUT Collection [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, NC-17, Public Sex, Sexual Claustrophobia, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual Claustrophobia Changmin finally married to Yunho in Paris. <br/>And they'll have their Honeymoon in Bora-Bora Island! <br/>Wanna know how HOT their honeymoon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

 

.

.

.

Author  **Ela JungShim** proudly presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Honeymoon"**

**Pairing**  : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate**  : Fluff? Absolutely NOT! This time, is for SMUT time! Mature and Mesum!

**Length**  : Oneshot

**Desclaimer**  : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn**  : TYPO's! PWP! (Porn Without Plot)! SexScene! NC17- NC21!

**This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Couple utamanya itu HOMIN. Jadi kalau nggak suka, nggak usah baca, dan silahkan angkat kaki.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Changmin tersenyum gembira selama ia berada di dalam pesawat. Bagaimana tidak, di tanggal 18 February 2014, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, setelah tiga tahun pacaran dengan namja bernama Jung Yunho, sekarang sudah ada dokumen resmi dari negara Perancis yang menyatakan kalau sekarang ia dan Yunho sudah sah sebagai pasangan suami-suami.

Dan kini setelah ia menikah dengan Yunho di kota paling romantis di dunia—Paris, dan setelah menunggu cuaca agak menghangat, sekarang ini mereka akan berbulan madu di Bora-Bora Island~! Pulau yang berada di kepulauan di hamparan Samudra Pasifik itu jelas merupakan tempat yang sangat indah jika menjadi tujuan bulan madu.

Changmin melirik namja yang tengah asyik membaca majalah ekonomi di sampingnya. Berpikir, bagaimana cara namja itu—yang sekarang berstatus menjadi suaminya-bisa tahu kalau sebenarnya sudah lama ia ingin sekali datang ke pulau indah ini.

"Wae, Changminnie?"

Changmin tersentak kaget, dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke pemandangan luar dari jendela. Selapis warna merah jambu menghiasi pipinya yang halus.

"A-aniya." sahut Changmin agak terbata.

Tawa kecil yang maskulin terdengar dari sampingnya, dan ia sudah akan menghardik suaminya jika saja tak ada hal tertangkap oleh pandangan matanya. "Yunho! Kau lihat itu! Kita sudah sampai! Itu Bora-Bora Island!" seru Changmin excited sambil tanpa sadar tangannya menggamit lengan Yunho. "Indah sekali..." ia mendesah kagum melihat keindahan alam yang disajikan pulau kecil itu. Pemandangan hamparan pulau dengan pantai-nya yang sangat indah dan menawan benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Namun tiba-tiba Changmin merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya, dan kali ini senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum yang sarat kebahagiaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin tengah menyisir rambutnya yang basah dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Posisinya saat ini, ia tengah berada di dalam laut, tapi tak terlalu jauh, karena sekarang ketinggian air laut masih berada sebatas dadanya. Tak ingin berenang sepenuh hati hingga ke tengah lautana karena ia sadar diri kalau tubuhnya pasti letih sehabis perjalanan jauh. Maka dari itu, istilahnya sekarang ini ia tengah berendam di dalam laut, dengan dihiasi sinar matahari sore yang sudah mulai terbenam.

"Hyaaaa~!"

Suara teriakan Changmin terdengar saat ia merasakan ada tangan yang meremas kedua pantat kenyalnya.

**SPLASH!**

"Pantat bulatmu memang yang terbaik, Changdola~"

Dan dari belakang Changmin tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang ternyata tadi berenang diam-diam di belakangnya tanpa ia sadari.

Tanpa segan-segan, Changmin langsung memukul bahu Yunho.

"Kau mengagetkanku bodoh!" kesal Changmin yang langsung berenang menjauhi Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai senang saat ia berhasil melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan saat ini, namja yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Changmin itu kembali mengikuti suaminya dari belakang seperti tadi.

Seringaian Yunho makin bertambah lebar saat ia melihat bahwa Changmin tanpa sadar berenang menuju tepian yang ada tembok karangnya, dan agak tertutup dari pantai. Melihat adanya kesempatan emas, Yunho memepercepat renangnya, dan setelah menjajari Changmin, Yunho langsung menapakkan kakinya ke dasar laut yang lembut, dan menyeret Changmin bersamanya.

"Y-YAH!" teriak Changmin ketika ia di tarik paksa oleh Yunho, dan tahu-tahu saja ia sudah berdiri di depan tembok batu karang, dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada karang itu.

" _A—aahhhhh_.."

Lenguhan nikmat terlontar dari bibir Changmin saat Yunho langsung menangkup selangkangannya, dan meremasnya lembut.

"Ini  _ **tempat terbuka**_  Changmin, jadi ini waktunya kita melakukan seks pertama di acara bulan madu kita ini~" bisik Yunho yang kini dengan tangan mesumnya yang sudah sangat ahli langsung memelorotkan celana renang Changmin, dan membuatnya menungging sexy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sexual Claustrophobia_. Penyakit yang hanya ada satu banding satu milyar di dunia ini. Dan bisa dibilang Changmin mengidap penyakit ini semenjak ia terjebak di dalam lift dimana saat itu ada penjahat kelamin yang membawa pistol dan kemudian memperkosa tiga yeoja yang saat itu satu lift dengannya. Ia saat itu masih berusia sepuluh tahun dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya sanggup meringkuk ketakutan di ruang sempit itu sampai akhirnya pihak kepolisian berhasil menyelesaikan kasus itu.

Ya, kasus itu memang selesai, tapi tidak dengan phobia Changmin yang benar-benar tak sanggup berada di ruang yang sempit dan tertutup. Dan tak hanya itu, ketika akhirnya ia menginjak usia dewasa, dan sebagai namja sehat ia pasti mempunyai kebutuhan seksual. Di saat itulah ia menemukan satu phobia lagi yang membuatnya kesulitan, yaitu sexual claustrophobia. Phobia berhubungan seks di ruang tertutup.

Pertama kali ia mencoba berhubungan seks dengan yeoja di sebuah kamar, benaknya tiba-tiba kembali memutar kejadian trauma masa kecilnya dan membuatnya sangat ketakutan tanpa alasan. Karena itulah, ia tak pernah lagi mencoba untuk berhubungan seks dengan orang lain, dan mulai menutup dirinya.

Namun pesona seorang Jung Yunho terbukti benar-benar tak bisa di abaikan. Satu tahun terus berusaha tanpa kenal lelah untuk mengambil hati Changmin, akhirnya berbuah manis. Tepat di tanggal 6 Februari 2011, Changmin mengiyakan pernyataan cinta Yunho yang entah sudah ke berapa ratus kalinya.

Yunho adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Changmin bercerita mengenai phobianya dan trauma masa kecilnya. Dan Yunho—yang ternyata sangat mesum—jugalah yang akhirnya bisa mengambil keperjakaan Changmin dengan melakukan seks di sebuah tempat pemandian air panas terbuka di kencan perayaan anniversary satu tahun hubungan mereka.

Setelah itu, kehidupan Changmin memasuki masa paling bahagia. Tak ada lagi beban berat di pundaknya. Bersama Yunho benar-benar hal yang paling alami dan menyenangkan. Setiap waktu kebersamaan mereka mengalir lembut dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Ups, bukan berarti kehidupan mereka berdua tak pernah ada masalah. Masalah jelas ada. Kecemburuan, kejengkelan atas sikap Yunho yang teledor dan seenaknya, dan segala pertengkaran lainnya. Namun hal-hal semacam itu mampu mereka hadapi, karena bagi Changmin, Yunho adalah api yang menerangi hidupnya. Sedangkan bagi Yunho, Changmin adalah air yang eksistesinya selalu konstan dan mampu menenangkannya.

Dan sebenarnya ada satu masalah yang sampai sekarang sangat sulit Changmin temukan jalan keluarnya. Yaitu kenyataan bahwa Yunho itu sangat mesum, dan kemesumannya itu diimbangi dengan staminanya yang sangat kuat. Apalagi di tunjang dengan phobia yang dimiliki Changmin, entah sudah berapa kali mereka nyaris saja berhubungan dengan pihak kepolisian atas tuduhan tindak porno-aksi di tempat umum..

Seperti saat ini.

Changmin tak sanggup menahan desahannya saat Yunho di belakang tubuhnya mulai menciumi bahunya. Tak hanya menciumi saja, karena Yunho selalu tak bisa menahan diri jika sudah di hidangkan sajian paling lezat yang bernama Changmin. Kulit lembut Changmin selalu bisa memancingnya untuk menancapkan giginya dengan gemas. Dan setiap gigitan gemas darinya, akan selalu diikuti dengan hisapan-hisapan kuat untuk menguatkan tanda kepemilikan dirinya atas makhluk tuhan paling sexy di hadapannya ini.

Tangan Yunho jelas tak berdiam diri. Sepasang tangan nakal itu sedari tadi menggrepe-grepe tubuh langsing Changmin dengan penuh semangat, dan berakhir pada sepasang nipple mungil Changmin.

" _A-aahhh_...  _ngghhhh_... Y-yunhoohhh jangan menggoda— _uungghhhh_..."

Seringaian mesum Yunho makin menjadi saat ia mendengar desahan Changmin yang sexy itu. Apalagi tubuh atas Changmin melengkung indah menanggapi rangsangannya, sedangkan sepasang bokong sexy yang terendam air itu semakin menungging dan menemukan mainan favoritnya. Tanpa ragu, Changmin kini menggesek-gesekkan pantat telanjangnya itu ke penis Yunho yang masih tertutup sehelai celana renang.

Geraman rendah Yunho yang terdengar keras di bahunya membuat Changmin semakin berani menggoda namja yang sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Kini tak hanya menggesek, Changmin semakin berani untuk mendorong pantatnya ke belakang, menekan penis Yunho yang kini sepertinya mulai terbangun.

**SPLASH! PLAKK!**

Tamparan keras dari tangan Yunho pada pantat nakal Changmin juga membuat suara kecipak air yang keras. Arus air laut yang bergerak akibat gerakan kuat tangan Yunho menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri pada tubuh bawah Changmin yang terendam air. Membuat namja yang lebih muda itu mengerang nikmat karena tamparan keras Yunho dan juga friksi yang diberikan arus air laut itu pada tubuhnya.

"Kau yang memintanya sendiri, baby. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan kepuasan tak terlupakan." bisik Yunho dengan suara satu oktaf lebih rendah, dan membuat kuduk Changmin meremang. "Bersiaplah baby~"

"Aakkhhh!"

Changmin memekik keras saat satu jari Yunho menerobos begitu saja ke dalam lubang sempitnya. Tubuhnya memprotes keras karena Yunho tak sedikitpun memberikan peringatan untuknya saat memasukkan jari ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Oohhhh... kau memang selalu sempit, Changminnie." bisik Yunho dengan suaranya yang rendah dan menggetarkan seluruh saraf itu.

"Seperti saat pertama kali aku mengambil keperjakaanmu. Saat itu kau begitu polos dan tak mengerti apa-apa."

Jemari Yunho mulai bergerak di dalam tubuh Changmin. Mengoyak lubang sempit yang menyembunyikan kenikmatan yang akan membawa mereka berdua ke puncak surga dunia. Menggoda dan melonggarkannya...

"Aku sangat ingat waktu itu kau menjerit saat aku mempersiapkan tubuhmu, seperti saat ini."

" _Aaaahhhh_...  _ngghhhhhh_... Yunhoooo..."

_Panas..._

Tubuh Changmin memanas...

Selalu seperti ini. Tiga tahun bersama, dan tiga tahun sudah semenjak pertama kali ia menerima sentuhan dari Yunho. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan setiap sentuhan penuh dosa dan juga bibir yang selalu melontarkan suara sexy yang penuh dengan janji kenikmatan.

Ia berusaha. Ia selalu mencoba untuk mengimbangi Yunho dengan berbuat nakal. Berusaha memancing Yunho agar lama-lama ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri ketika pria itu mulai mengambil kendali.

Tapi percuma.

Semua itu hanya sia-sia belaka.

Karena begitu Yunho mulai mengambil kendali, ia tak lagi sanggup menahan kewarasannya.

Begitu tubuh maskulin di belakangnya ini mulai bergerak memanja tubuhnya, ia hanya sanggup merintih dalam kegilaan dunia.

Begitu bibir itu mengeluarkan godaannya, tubuhnya hanya sanggup menggelenyar bagaikan jelly... dan segalanya terasa panas. Begitu memabukkan, begitu membuatnya gila dan mencandu.

Tubuh Changmin tersentak dan kepalanya terdongak. Mulut terbuka dan melenguh nikmat.

Yunho menyentuhnya.

Ketiga jari yang sedari tadi hanya berusaha melonggarkan lubangnya, kini mulai menggodanya.

**Slebb!**

"AAAHHHH~!"

Kembali desahan menggoda itu memecah suara ombak.

"Kau menyukainya, Changminnie? Menyukai saat aku menghajar prostatmu seperti ini, hmm?"

Yunho menatap makhluk tuhan paling menggairahkan di hadapannya ini. Tubuhnya melengkung penuh nikmat saat ketiga tangannya kembali menabrak titik sensitif dalam tubuhnya, dan desahan seksi itu kembali membakar libidonya.

"Cum for me, Changminnie. Tanpa aku menyentuh penismumu, tanpa aku memasukimu—" bisik Yunho yang kini menahan kedua tangan Changmin dengan satu tangannya, dan membawanya kembali ke tembok karang di hadapan mereka.

"—tanpa kau menyentuh dirimu sendiri juga."

"Y-yunho..." rengek Changmin yang kembali mendesah tanpa kendali saat tiga jemari Yunho kini bergerak menggila di dalam lubangnya. Terus menyentuh prostatnya dengan keakuratan seperti seorang penembak jitu.

"Apa kau sadar, baby, lubangmu terus menghisap ketiga jariku dengan rakus. Sementara di dalam, kau memijat jariku dengan begitu nikmatnya. Apakah itu yang akan kau lakukan andai saat ini peniskulah yang mengoyak lubangmu, hmm?"

".. _aaahhhhhh_...  _uungghhhh_...  _hhhhhh_..."

Rintihan dan desahan tanpa kata itu terus meluncur dari bibir Changmin mendengar dirty talk yang di lakukan Yunho padanya sekarang ini. Sementara itu bokong sexy Changmin tanpa sadar ikut bergerak maju-mundur mengikut gerakan tangan Yunho didalam rektumnya.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan lubang nakalmu jika aku berada disana, Changminnie? Apakah lubangmu akan menghisap penisku lebih rakus dari ini?"

" _Ooohhhhhh_...  _aaahhhhhh_... Yunho...  _nnggghhhhh_..."

"Ataukan lubangmu akan melingkupi penisku dengan panas tubuhmu, dan terus meremasnya dengan lembut sekaligus kuat setiap kali penisku menabrak prostatmu dan membuatmu merintih nikmat—"

"AAAHHHH~!"

Jeritan seksi itu seolah menyahuti ucapan kotor Yunho. Lagi, dengan kekuatan yang sama, Yunho kembali melesakkan dalam-dalam jarinya, dan mengenai prostat Changmin dengan kuat dan keras.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu nanti Changminnie? Aku akan bercinta denganmu semalaman penuh. Aku akan menghajar hole sempitmu dan membuatmu terus menyerukan namaku hingga suaramu serak. Dan yakinlah Changmin, saat aku sudah selesai, wajahmu akan basah karena air mata, dan tubuhmu akan lengket oleh keringat, dan lubangmu akan penuh sesak dengan spermaku hingga mengalir keluar dari tubuhmu."

" _Aaahhhhh_...  _nngggghhhhhh_... Yunho... Yunho—aku... aku...  _aahhh_...  _aaahhh_..."

Tubuh Changmin semakin cepat bergerak. Mengimbangi gerakan tangan Yunho di dalam tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Changmin menggenggam erat tangan Yunho dan kepalanya menggeleng-geleng dengan cepat. Setiap ucapan kotor yang keluar dari bibir Yunho, beserta semua janji-janji tentang malam menggairahkan itu membuat tubuh Changmin semakin menggila dengan hasrat.

" _Aahhhh_... Yunho— _aaahhhhh_..."

"Cum for me, Changminnie. Cum for hyung."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH~!"

Yunho melahap pemandangan menggoda di depannya ini dengan rakus. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana gerakan kuat jarinya akhirnya membuat tubuh di depannya ini mengejang kaku, sebelum akhirnya pecah dalam kenikmatan tertinggi dan menggapai puncaknya. Yunho menjilat bibirnya saat tubuh Changmin melengkung bagaikan busur, dan penis yang tak di beri stimulan apapun itu menyemburkan spermanya dengan kuat.

Sungguh, Changmin yang tengah menggapai kenikmatan adalah pemandangan paling indah di seluruh dunia. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak sadar kalau kini matahari sudah tenggelam dengan sempurna. Tak menggubris pemandangan sunset yang katanya adalah pemandangan indah dan sangat menakjubkan.

Tapi tidak. Bagi seorang Jung Yunho, selamanya, Jung Changmin adalah hal paling indah di dunia.

Paling indah, dan paling menggoda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin melenguh keras saat ia berusaha memasukkan penis berukuran super besar milik Yunho ke dalam lubang sempitnya. Dan dari bawah, dengan beralaskan pasir pantai, Yunho menikmati pemandangan menyenangkan berupa lubang Changmin yang kini berusaha merekah lebar—sangat lebar—untuk mengakomodasi penisnya.

**"Ride me baby."**

Hanya itu yang Yunho katakan saat ia sudah membawa Changmin ke tepi pantai yang kini sudah sepi karena malam mulai membayang, dan tak ada lagi pemandangan indah sunset yang dapat dilihat.

Dan hal itu dimanfaatkan baik-baik oleh Yunho yang langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pantai, dan memerintah Changmin untuk menungganginya.

Yunho terus menjilati bibirnya melihat bagaimana rektum sempit Changmin kini perlahan benar-benar membuka dengan lebarnya. Rektum yang sangat kecil itu kini mulai memakan kepala penisnya yang besar, dan Yunho bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana kepala penisnya merasakan betapa lembutnya bagian dalam tubuh paling privat milik Changmin, dan namja yang lebih tua dua tahun itu harus menahan dirinya semaksimal mungkin untuk tak mendesah penuh nikmat.

"Aarghhhh... Changmin, ugh... kau benar-benar sempit... dan begitu ketat..ugh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat karena kini tubuhnya benar-benar seperti dipaksa membuka selebar mungkin, melebihi kapasitas elastisitasnya. Biarpun tadi ia sudah memiliki tiga jari Yunho di dalam lubangnya, namun jelas tiga jadi itu tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan penis Yunho yang besarnya... benar-benar besar, dan juga panjang.

Begitu lubangnya bisa menelan kepala penis Yunho, Changmin berhenti sejenak. Ia mengambil nafas karena kini seluruh dinding rektumnya berkontraksi dengan kuat. Memberontak untuk kembali ke ukuran semula, dan berusaha meremukkan benda yang kini mengganjal di dalam pintu rektumnya.

"Rileks baby... ugh... rileks... ini aku..."

Changmin menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada dada Yunho, dan kini ia mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"..Yunho... Yunho..." racau Changmin dengan wajah kacaunya.

Yunho segera meraup waah manis Changmin, dan menciumnya dengan segenap jiwanya.

"Aku disini Changminnie... you're doing good..." bisiknya sambil kembali mencium Changmin. Berusaha menenangkan suami manisnya itu agar tubuhnya bisa rileks dan tak lagi kesakitan. Bibirnya memagut bibir Changmin, dan lidahnya langsung membelit lidah Changmin. Sepasang bibir Yunho terus melumat sepasang bibir Changmin. Terus terbuka seolah ia tengah berusaha memakan bibir dan lidah Changmin yang tersaji begitu saja di depannya. Sedikit menggigiti bibir atas Changmin, dan kembali meraup mulut Changmin dan lidah kembali saling membelit. Tangan Yunho meraih belakang kepala Changmin agar namja yang lebih muda darinya itu tak bisa kabur dari tindakannya yang tengah menikmati bibir dan mulut Changmin.

"Rileks baby, saranghae." ucap Yunho saat ia memberi Changmin sekejap waktu untuk mengambil nafas, sebelum ia kembali memagut bibir Changmin. Merasai setiap sudut dalam mulut Changmin, dan terus menguasai sepasang bibir itu tanpa memberi Changmin kesempatan untuk bernafas lagi.

Tak berapa lama, Yunho bisa sedikit merasakan kalau kini cengekeraman kuat pada penisnya sedikit mengendur, dan ini berarti Changmin tak lagi kesakitan dengan keberadaan penisnya di dalam sana.

Changmin yang sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama, menghentikan ciuman keduanya, dan menatap sepasang mata musang Yunho yang menatapnya penuh cinta dan nafsu.

Yunho mengangguk, dan Changmin kembali memagut bibir hati suaminya itu.

Dengan peralahan-lahan, Changmin menurunkan tubuhnya. Melenguh keras merasakan betapa besar penis suaminya yang kini perlahan-lahan memenuhi dirinya. Memenuhi setiap milimeter dalam tubuhnya dengan begitu sempurnanya.

"Aaaahhhhhhh..!"

Changmin mendesah nikmat saat tubuhnya terasa sangat penuh dengan penis suaminya. Ia benar-benar bisa merasakan setiap inchi penis suaminya yang terus berkedut-kedut penuh semangat di dalam tubuhnya.

"Oohhhhh... Changminnie, kau sempit sekali..." desah Yunho yang merasakan nikmat karena kini seluruh penisnya benar-benar dimanjakan oleh cengkeraman erat dari dinding rektum Changmin.

**"Ride me baby. Ride me hard."**

Perintah Yunho seakan lecutan bagi dirinya, dan perlahan ia mulai mengangkat dirinya, untuk kemudian menjatuhkan pantatnya lagi dengan keras. Membuat penis Yunho kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan menggesek setiap dinding rektumnya. Membuatnya melenguh keras karena gesekan itu membuatnya merasakan percik-percik kenikmatan yang membuatnya menggila.

Menginginkan sensasi itu lagi, Changmin kembali bergerak naik, dan kali ini ia mempercepat gerakannya, dan kembali bergerak turun untuk memasukkan penis Yunho ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Ugh... lebih cepat, baby.." perintah Yunho lagi, yang kini membantu Changmin dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memegangi bokong seksi Changmin, dan membantunya bergerak naik-turun dengan lebih cepat.

" _Aaahhhh_..!  _Ngghhh_... ah!—ah!—ah!—ngh!—ah!—ah!"

Rintihan penuh nikmat itu makin deras meluncur dari bibir Changmin saat Yunho dengan semangatnya ikut berpartisipasi dengan menggerakkan pelvisnya seirama dengan gerakan tangannya yang menaik-turunkan pantat Changmin untuk menggenjot penisnya. Titik nikmat yang membuat Changmin melayang nikmat sudah di temukan Yunho dengan begitu mudahnya, dan sudah sedari tadi ia menyiksa titik prostat itu dengan tusukan dari kepala penisnya.

"Oh, yeah baby...Aku benar-benar suka melihatmu yang menggenjot penisku seolah kau begitu menyukai dan memuja penisku ini.." ucap Yunho yang tak bisa menahan ucapan kotornya setiap kali ia melihat wajah Changmin yang memerah menahan nikmat yang tengah ia berikan terhadapnya. Eskpresi wajah yang terpasang di wajah Changmin benar-benar membuat libidonya semakin meningkat. Apalagi di tambah dengan adanya sinar bulan yang terpancar dan langit malam sebagai backgoundnya, benar-benar membuat Changmin terlihat begitu mempesona dan memabukkan.

"Ah!—ah!—ah! Yunho...  _aahhh_..."

Gerakan Changmin semakin tak beraturan saat tangan Yunho kini meraih penis Changmin dan mulai memanjakannya. Yunho memijat kuat penis Changmin yang sudah berdiri tegang sedari tadi, dan kini mulai mengocoknya dengan lancar karena bantuan precum yang sudah mengucur dari kepala penis Changmin.

"Apa kau sudah ingin keluar Changminnie? Apakah penisku sebegitu nikmatnya sampai milikmu ini sudah begini tegang dan penuh dengan precum, huh?" ucap Yunho sambil bibirnya menyusuri leher Changmin dan memberikan rangsangan berupa gigitan dan hisapan kecil.

"Aanghhh... Y-Yun...  _nghh_... hyung... a-aku—ah!—ah!"

"Kau sudah ingin orgasme, Changminnie?" goda Yunho yang kini melambatkan gerakan pelvisnya, dan hanya bermain dengan penis Changmin yang sudah memerah.

"H-hyung... please..." rengek Changmin yang sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya, tapi Yunho malah mengentikan gerakannya yang menumbuk titik prostatnya.

Mendengar rengekan Changmin malah membuatnya benar-benar menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya secara total.

"Cari kenikmatanmu dan capai puncakmu sendiri Changminnie~ " ucap Yunho sambil jarinya menekan lubang di kepala penis Changmin dan membuat namja yang lebih muda itu memekik nikmat.

"K-kau menyebalkan hyung..!" ucap Changmin dengan sangat kesal.

Namun namja manis itu tetap saja patuh dan mengikuti apa kata Yunho dan mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, bergoyang mencari nikmat dari penis Yunho yang berdiri tegak menantang untuk memuaskannya.

Tak berapa lama Changmin sendiri berhasil membuat penis Yunho menyentuh prostatnya, dan bibirnya kembali mengalunkan desahan yang membuat Yunho harus ekstra menahan diri agar tidak membalikkan posisi mereka dan menghajar lubang Changmin sekuat yang ia bisa. Tapi tidak, Yunho masih ingin melihat Changmin bekerja di atas tubuhnya dan mencapai puncaknya sendiri.

Dan apa yang Yunho harapakan jelas terkabul, karena kini Yunho meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat merasakan Changmin bergoyang dengan sensual sambil memanja penisnya yang sudah ter-ereksi sempurna.

" _Come on, faster baby_..." ucap Yunho yang kini kembali 'bermain' dengan penis Changmin dan membuat namja manis di atas tubuhnya itu semakin bergerak dengan cepat demi mengejar orgasmenya yang semakin mendekat.

"ah!—ah!—ah! Yunho aku— _nghhhh_... aku akan— _nghhhhh_..."

Yunho menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat pemandangan dia atasnya. Wajah Changmin yang memerah sempurna, dengan dahi yang dipenuhi keringat. Mata bambinya tergenang air yang nyaris menetes, dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sayu-nya. Bibir sexy yang membengkak dan terus terbuka, dan dagu yang di penuhi lelehan saliva.

Oh Tuhan...

Mengikuti instingnya, Yunho kini hanya berkonsentrasi memainkan kepala penis Changmin dan lubang sensitif yang ada disana. Dan saat melihat Changmin yang bergerak turun untuk kembali menelan penis Yunho, namja yang punya tingkat mesum akut itu langsung menggerakkan pelvisnya ke atas dengan cepat dan kuat—

"AAAAAHHHHH~!"

—dan penis Changmin yang berada dalam genggaman Yunho langsung menyemburkan sperma-nya saat titik prostatnya benar-benar di hujam dengan keras oleh Yunho, dan melemparkannya ke puncak kenikmatannya.

Satu tangan Yunho yang tengah bebas langsung memenggenggam pangkal penisnya sendiri untuk menahan dirinya agar tak ikut orgasme karena kini dinding lubang Changmin benar-benar meremas penisnya dengan kuat dan nikmat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ah!—ah!—ah!—ah!—Hyung, cuku—ah!—ah! su-sudah hyung...  _nghh_!"

Changmin terus berusaha memohon di sela-sela desahannya karena sudah tujuh kali ia orgasme, dan Yunho sampai sekarang belom mau melepaskan diri darinya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tak akan pernah puas denganmu kan Changminnie?" balas Yunho tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun saat ia mengangkat kaki kiri Changmin dan mendorongnya terus ke atas hingga kini tubuh Changmin setengah melengkung dengan lutut kirinya sampai menyentuh kepala Changmin sendiri. Kaki kanan Changmin ia lingkarkan di pinggangnya, dan ia kembali menggenjot tubuh Changmin yang kini berada di antara hamparan pasir pantai dan tubuh besar Yunho.

"ah! t-tapi s-sakit hyung—ah!—ah!—ah! s-sakit.. hyung..." rengek Changmin yang kini pipinya sudah basah karena air mata yang sudah mengalir semenjak ia menyemburkan spermanya untuk ke empat kalinya tadi. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemas dan tak berdaya, namun Yunho terus saja menggenjot tubuhnya tanpa kenal lelah. Lubangnya sendiri juga sudah becek karena sudah tiga kali Yunho cum di dalam lubangnya, namun sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kelelahan yang nampak dari suaminya itu.

"Aaaah~ lubangmu benar-benar nikmat baby~" ucap Yunho yang tak sedikitpun memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan berhenti dan menuruti permintaan Changmin. Bagaimanapun, ini honeymoon mereka. Disini mereka berada di tempat terbuka, dan tak ada orang sama sekali. Selain itu, semenjak sore ia sudah mendapatkan stimulan yang amat sangat kuat saat melihat Changmin orgasme tanpa ia masuki dan tanpa ia rangsang penisnya. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia benar-benar akan memenuhi semua janjinya dan membuat suaminya itu tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar hingga mereka selesai oneymoon nanti.

"Y-yunho—ah!—ah! cu-cukup—ah!—ah!—ah!"

"No baby. Kita harus memperbarui rekormu yang kemarin itu. Kau kemarin sudah bisa mencapai tujuh kali orgasme, dan kali ini aku akan membuatnya sampai sepuluh kali." ujar Yunho santai sambil kini kembali merangsang kejantanan Changmin dengan mulutnya.

Sepasang mata bambi Changmin langsung terbuka lebar, dan air mata kembali berhamburan dari sudut matanya saat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. "H-hyung stop..." ucap Changmin kalut saat ia merasakan kalau penisnya bereaksi dengan tumbukan di titik prostatnya dan juga pada kuluman mulut Yunho di penisnya.

Semakin banyak ia orgasme, semakin cepat pula frekuensi orgasme selanjutnya menghampiri tubuhnya, dan kini Changmin hanya bisa pasrah karena ia tahu bahwa tak ada hal apapun yang bisa menghentikan suaminya itu dari menyetubuhi dirinya gila-gilaan. Penisnya terasa sakit sekaligus nikmat, dan setiap gerakan yang mengenai prostatnya membuat Changmin semakin tersiska dengan kenikmatan yang menyakitkan ini.

"h-hyung...  _nghh_... a-aku...  _Aaaahhhh_ ~!"

Changmin kembali berteriak dengan suaranya yang serak itu ketika orgasme ke delapan melandanya, dan ia kembali merasakan adanya cairan hangat yang mengisi lubangnya.

"Kau sudah melampaui rekormu baby. Aku bangga dan semakin cinta padamu." ucap Yunho sambil memagut bibir Changmin dan menyalurkan sperma Changmin yang sedikit itu melalui ciuman mereka. Setelah delapan kali 'dipaksa' orgasme berturut-turut, jelas kapasistas sperma yang keluar semakin sedikit, dan warna putih susunya semakin memudar.

Merasakan bahwa bambi hidupnya itu benar-benar sudah lemas setengah mati, Yunho melepaskan kaki Changmin yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dan membawanya ke atas hingga sekarang ini kedua kaki Changmin menekuk hingga menyentuh kepala Changmin sendiri.

"Hyung..?" panggil Changmin dengan suaranya yang serak dan terdengar amat sangat lemas itu.

Yunho tercekat.

Mendengar suara Changmin yang serak dan lemas itu entah kenapa malah membuatnya kembali turn on, dan tanpa susah payah, penis yang barusan membasahi lubang Changmin dengan spermanya itu kembali 'hidup' dan tegak menantang. Melihat ketidak berdayaan Changmin yang terbaring di bawahnya,sepenuhnya di dalam kuasanya, benar-benar membuat jiwa posesif Yunho makin bergolak.

" _Nggghhhhh_... h-hyung..." lirih Changmin tanpa tenaga saat ia merasakan ada benda tumpul yang kembali menerobos masuk ke dalam hole-nya.

"Dua kali lagi baby, bertahanlah. Saranghae, Changmninnie.." ucap Yunho yang kini meraih bibir Changmin dan memagutnya dengan sepenuh hati. Gerakan Yunho sendiripun kini berupa gerakan yang pelan, namun langsung menghujam kuat saat ia bergerak kembali masuk ke dalam lubang surga Changmin.

Jika yang sedari tadi yang mereka lakukan adalah 'sex' dan 'fuck', kali ini yang mereka lakukan adalah 'making love' atau bercinta. Karena selama bergerak di dalam tubuh Changmin, Yunho terus-terusan memagut bibir Changmin, dan sesekali mengatakan kata-kata cinta saat ia membiarkan Changmin mengambil nafas.

Dan jika ada hal yang sanggup membuat Changmin 'berdiri' lagi meskipun ia dalam keadaan lemas dan tak berdaya adalah saat Yunho 'making love' dengannya. Perasaan hangat yang memenuhi seluruh hatinya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya itu yang langsung membuatnya menangis dan membalas pagutan Yunho di bibirnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk membuat Changmin kembali orgasme dengan semua kata cinta dan gerakan pelan tapi keras itu.

" _So good baby. One more time_.." ucap Yunho yang kini melepaskan diri dari Changmin, dan membawa tubuh lemas Changmin ke dalam gendongannya. Ia membawa mereka menuju cottege yang sudah mereka sewa selama honeymoon, dan Yunho menurunkan tubuh Changmin di kursi kayu berbatalan lembut yang memang di sediakan di luar cottege mereka jika ingin bersantai menikmati pemandangan bora-bora island.

Yunho langsung berdiri di depan Changmin yang ia dudukkan di kursi, dan mengangkat kedua kaki Changmin lurus menapak pada kedua bahu bidangnya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Yunho langsung memasukkan penisnya yang masih tegang itu ke dalam lubang surga Changmin.

" _Ngghhhh_... hyung..." rintihan lirih itu kembali menyapa gendang telinga Yunho, dan namja yang lebih tua itu langsung menggenggam penis lemas Changmin dan mengocoknya.

" _One last time, and let's fuck like a rabbit Changminnie_ ~" ucap Yunho yang langsung memagut bibir Changmin dengan rakus, dan kembali menggenjot lubang Changmin dengan kuat dan cepat.

Tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi, Changmin kini hanya sanggup mengalungkan sepasang lengannya di leher Yunho sebagai pegangan. Ingin rasanya namja manis itu mencakar dan menggigit suaminya itu, namun sekarang tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemas dan di ambang batas. Bahkan untuk sekedar mendesahpun kini ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Ia hanya sanggup memejamkan mata dan meneteskan air mata karena bagaimanapun juga, sekarang ini kejantanannya kembali bangun, dan  _shitfuck_! rasanya benar-benar sakit dan perih sekali.

Yunho tahu dan Yunho sangat mengerti kalau Changminnya itu kini sudah berada pada batas maksimalnya. Tapi semakin melihat Changmin yang tak berdaya karena dirinya, semakin besar pula hasrat untuk mencumbu namja itu hingga seluruh pertahanan namja manis itu lepas dan bergantung sepenuhnya terhadapnya.

Meskipun tak ada lagi sensasi kencang yang kerap memijat-mijat penisnya—karena sang pemilik tubuh sudah sangat lemas dan tak mampu lagi menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya—Yunho tetap saja menggeram nikmat karena lubang Changmin masih bisa di bilang lebih sempit di bandingkan lubang seorang yeoja. Dan itu jelas tetap membuat penisnya berkdut gembira. Apalagi dengan bagian dalam lubang Changmin yang sangat lembut, panas dan basah jelas membuatnya semakin senang menyodok-nyodokkan penisnya yang haus kasih sayang itu ke dalam lubang Changmin yang sempurna itu.

" _mmhh_... you're the best Changminnie~" ucap Yunho dengan suara kasarnya saat ia merasakan orgasme ke lima-nya mulai mendekat. Tangannya yang memanja kejantanan Changmin kini semakin cepat dalam mengocok sambil menggoda ujung lubang sensitif itu—dan membuatnya mendapat hadiah berupa lenguhan pelan Changmin yang teredam dalam ciumannya. Mendengar lenguhan pelan Changmin jelas membuat Yunho mempercepat tempo sodokannya di lubang basah Changmin yang nikmat itu. Tak ia pedulikan mengenai kursi yang membentur tembok cottage-nya akibat kuatnya dorongan yang ia berikan. Yang ada di benaknya sekarang ini adalah membuat Changmin dan dirinya mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama.

" _One last time baby_..." kembali suara Yunho terdengar di antara deru nafasnya yang menggebu itu. Ciuman panas dan liar terus menemani pergumulan terakhir keduanya untuk malam itu.

Changmin bisa merasakan penisnya terasa perih, dan ia tahu kalau itu berarti ia akan kembali memuntahkan spermanya dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, bercampur dengan kenikmatan yang ia tak tahu yang mana yang lebih dominan. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah, jika kali ini ia memang bisa orgasme satu kali lagi, ia harus membuat Yunho juga ikut orgasme dan mengakhiri kegiatan mereka malam ini. Meskipun itu berarti ia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga hanya untuk menggerakkan otot rektumnya.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, tangan Yunho merasakan adanya cairan hangat yang warnanya hampir mendekati bening itu membasahi tangannya, dan— _fuck_! Yunho bisa merasakan kalau kini lubang Changmin berkedut dan berusaha mencengkeram penisnya, hingga ia langsung melepaskan benihnya kembali ke dalam lubang hangat Changmin.

"Good." suara lirih itu terdengar di telinga Yunho, sebelum akhirnya tubuh yang berada di bawahnya itu hilang kesadaran.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengecup sayang suami manisnya itu. "Dasar! Sepertinya kau tahu kalau aku belum orgasme, itu berarti kau belum bisa istirahat begini Changminnie." ucap Yunho yang kini melepaskan diri dari Changmin, dan menggendong namja yang pingsan itu untuk masuk ke dalam cottege mereka.

"Bulan madu kita masih ada dua minggu ke depan Changminnie sayang. Dan selama itu aku akan membuatmu sanggup orgasme hingga dua puluh kali~ Tunggu saja sayang~" ucap Yunho pada suaminya yang tengah pingsan itu sambil menyeringai mesum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh, Changmin, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan selamat atas pernikahan+honeymoon kalian ataukah tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

Whoooaaahhh! Akhirnya selesai juga ini ff mesum yang Changminnya kena sexual claustrophobia! Harusnya sih ff ini buat festival homin ff waktu february kemaren, tapi yang namanya bikin full smut gini nih emang nggak bisa cepet dan kudu nunggu mood dan feel yang pas. Jadi baru bisa kelar sekarang deh.

Bagaimana ff ela kali ini? Panas kah? Hot kah? Atau biasa-biasa aja?

Tolong ungkapkan semua perasaan kalian setelah baca ff ini lewat kotak review ya~

Karena bagi seorang penulis ff, review kalian itu seperti uang lelah~

Oh, dan btw, maaf kalau ada typo, karena Ela nggak sempat lagi buat ngedit dan ngecek ulang

Last, salam, HoMinShipper


End file.
